


Wait For Me

by Braveprincessrebelprince



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, SO ITS MY FIRST FIC, alternative universe, dream soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braveprincessrebelprince/pseuds/Braveprincessrebelprince
Summary: Dreaming about boys is normal.... well that's what her mom told her when she was 8 anyway. But Clarke has been dreaming about the same boy for years. Surely that wasn't normal but he wasn't real? Just a figment of her imagination. At least that what she thought.or the AU where Clarke and Bellamy are connected via their dreams. Based on Wait for me by Motopony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Drum roll* So quick introduction, I'm J and this is my first fanficition in years. I've been writing this for myself because I am a little shy, but I thought why not! All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy also I'm from England so I will be using mum and referring to the English education system! Leave your comments, I love constructive criticism (I'm training to be a teacher, have to get used to it)

Clarke was 8 when the dreams begin. It was a normal night, her dad tucked her in and braided her. Her Mum used to do it, but she works a lot more ever since Clarke turned 7. He kissed her forehead and turned off the night-light. She would close her eyes and wait for the hallway light to be turned off before diving under the covers and grabbing her copy of Kensuke’s Kingdom from under her pillow.Eyes wide and mouth open, she gulped down the words as she imagined herself being stranded on an island without her parents. The idea of an adventure made her heart quicken and squeal with joy. But it wasn’t long until her eyelids became heavy and she was seeing colours dancing together. 

Clarke skipped across the beachfront, close enough to get her feet wet but far enough that she could run away if she wanted. She loved how the sand touched to her feet. Cheeks burning and hair matted against her neck, she decided to sit and draw patterns in the wet sand, rushing to beat the incoming tide but giggling when it gave her a new canvas. 

She started drawing her mum and dad when she heard splashing. Her head snapped up with blue eyes squinting as the sun beat down on her. Her eyes were blurry but she could see a boy, well she thinks it’s a boy. Rushing to her feet, she ran towards the figure. 

It was a boy. She watched as he threw water in the air and then plunged himself into the sea as if it was a race. The boy had beautiful olive skin with a dark head of curls that was matted to his face. He was what her mum would call handsome (Clarke would usually stick her tongue at those sort of boys … yuck). 

When he emerged from the water, his hazel eyes met with Clarkes.  
“Wanna play?” He asked with a wolfish grin. Nodding, she waded into the water, it was warm just like she thought it would be. 

“What do I have to do?”

“It’s easy, I’ll count to 3 and then try and get as much water in the air and then try and then duck so it doesn’t touch you” 

Clarke giggled. “why avoid the water if we’re were going to get wet anyway?”

“Smart ass”  
Before Clarke could tell him off for using that word the freckled boy began to count to 3. Her competitive side took over, collecting as much water as her small arms could hold, she threw it up and flung herself downwards. When she resurfaced, the boy was smiling from ear to ear.  
“Not bad blondie, I’m Bellamy Blake, 10 and three-quarters”  
Before Clarke could reply, the world began to rock. The blue in the sky began to crash to the sand and the water turned cold before pulling her and Bellamy under. 

 

“Bellamy!” Clarke shouted throwing herself upwards and looking around. She was in her room again, in her pj’s with the book stuck to her leg.  
“Clarke, are you okay?” Her mother pushed open the door and popped her head around the door to see her daughter with tears in her eyes. 

“Bad dream sweetie? It’s okay, it’s nearly time for your first day at your new school. Come, I bought pancake mix. I might even let you have Nutella”

She just nodded; she was too old to be having nightmares and dreams about gross boys. Because it was just a dream, Clarke told herself. But when she went to get of bed, she could still feel sand trapped in-between her toes. 

“Clarke, if you hurry you can flip the first pancake!”

Shaking her head and her toes, she walked towards the door with butterflies in her stomach; perhaps the pancakes would make her feel better.

 

She ate her pancakes, chewing carefully because she was thinking hard and once she bite her tongue because her mind was racing and it bled! And no, she didn’t cry… Okay, maybe a little bit. She couldn’t help but feel annoyed that she couldn’t enjoy her Nutella pancakes because a dumb gross boys name kept running through her head. It felt like that time she didn’t understand long division, Miss Flanagan could explain chunking until she was blue in the face! Still went in one ear and straight out the other. 

“Woah kiddo, that pancake has been on your plate for a good 2 minutes. Something must be up” a soft smile, spread across Jake Griffin’s face. Clarke can’t help but giggle.

“I’m nearly 9 now, maybe I need another minute. I’m getting old like y-” before she can finish her sentence, Jake's hands are attacking her sides. 

“Me! OLD”

Through gasps and giggles, she splutters her defeat and slaps his hands away.

Jake kisses her head and goes to pour himself that gross black liquid which adults wanted more than children wanted fizzy drinks. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought! I’m still young, isn’t that right Abbey?” 

She watched as her mum cast her eyes over in their direction but became distracted by her buzzing phone (She was always on her phone). Licking the remaining Nutella off her knife she decides that she might explode if she doesn’t talk about the dream.

“Mum, Dad, in my dream I met a boy- he was gross and yuck because he’s a boy. But I felt like we were friends but it was in my dream? Am I going crazy because, in my book, the boy thinks he’s going crazy too!”

“No dear, dreams are healthy. You have a very good imagination, you’re probably worried about making friends and made one in your head!” Her mother reassured her. 

“You’re too young to be dreaming about a boy. Your mother’s right, now have a good first day, I’m off. I’ll pick you up at 3:40 okay? Love you”  
Clarke was enveloped in a bear hug before she ran upstairs to get changed into her new school uniform. While she changed, she couldn’t help but feel even more confused. She knew that dreams were normal, she’s had plenty… she is nearly 9. But this one felt different. 

The shrill of her mothers voice telling her to hurry up, made her realise that she needed to concentrate today was the first day of her new school. She needed to concentrate. Grabbing her favourite colouring pencils and shoving them into her bag she rushed down the stairs, taking her mums hand as they left the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes it's short but I've got the next 4 parts written! So I can update frequently. Let me know if you like, this was just a taster to see if anyone likes it! Thank you. x J x


End file.
